heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Madison Paige
'''Madison Paige' is one of four lead playable characters in Heavy Rain. Madison is a young journalist living alone in the city. Suffering from crippling insomnia and nightmares, she often finds herself checking into local motels for the night--the only place she can relax. She is also the star of The Taxidermist, the first DLC for Heavy Rain. Madison is played by British model Jacqui Ainsley who also provides the facial motion capture. Dialogue is done by American actress Judi Beecher. Background Little is known about Madison's life before the events of the game. It's stated during the game that she was born on May 3rd 1984, making her 27 years old during the events of the game. She does explain to Ethan, however, that she grew up with several brothers and would always be the one to tend to their injuries whenever they got into trouble. She also states she has had insomnia since she was a little girl. If Madison goes to the warehouse alone in "The Old Warehouse" chapter, she may tell Scott there is nothing harder than not being loved by one's parents, suggesting she may have had a bad relationship with her father or mother. Character Information When Madison is first introduced, she is found in her apartment, having difficulties sleeping from being an insomniac suffering from hallucinations. When Madison becomes playable shortly after, she is attacked by masked men inside her apartment who had broken in. She fights them off to the best of her ability, but ultimately is killed by one of the three men assailing her. At this point, she awakens from her nightmare. She then changes residences, checking into a motel known as the Cross Road Motel, stating that for some reason she sleeps better in motels. This is where she has a chance encounter with Ethan Mars. Noticing that he is in pain from one of his previous ordeals from trying to rescue his son, Madison bandages his wounds constantly before pledging to help him after learning what is really going on and what Ethan needs to do in order to save his son. They are thrown in situations independent of each other and in coordinated plans. They get entangled with the police in a race against time as they both try to track down the Origami Killer as a team. As the game progresses, Madison gets filled in more on their situation and her help comes more frequently. Madison and Ethan are given the opportunity to become romantically involved with each other. This is subjective, however, as it is possible to take their roles together in a separate direction. Madison's role in the game becomes increasingly more prominent as the game progresses. In one of numerous scenarios, she can single-handedly fight the Origami Killer atop the warehouse rooftop and can be saved at the last minute by Ethan or Jayden or defeat the Origami Killer herself. Another scenario shows her arriving on the scene and avoiding being taken into custody by police by fleeing inside the warehouse with the use of her motorcycle. She informs Ethan not to venture outside the building alone and accompanies him as he carries Shaun to safety. Helping Ethan When Madison helps Ethan escape in "Fugitive," she gets herself into life-threatening situations. One is where she gets into the Doc's place. If she drinks the poison or is knocked down by the bat, she will wake up tied up. The Doc is about to cut her up before the doorbell rings. If Madison escapes, she and the Doc have a battle to the death. Later she goes into the Blue Lagoon, and she will try and get to the manager Paco to find out why he rents the apartment Ethan cut off his finger in. Madison is held by Paco at gunpoint if she tries to leave and Paco forces Madison to dance. She can grab onto a lamp and knock Paco out. When Madison gets her information, a guard wants to know what is happening. Madison then will either pretend to have sex or let up. Madison then leaves. When she finds out who the killer is, she leaves to his place. Here she is trapped in a burning house, whether or not she found out where Shaun Mars is being held captive. Madison could die from either the fire, the explosion from the gas canister, or suicide. If she survives, Madison will then have the option to phone Norman Jayden or Ethan Mars to tell them where Shaun is being held. If she survives to participate in the climax at the warehouse, her role can play out several different ways. If Norman and Ethan both make it to the warehouse, Madison attempts to convince the police who are stationed outside the warehouse not to shoot Ethan when he comes out. Unable to do so, she must make it through the police raid on her motorbike so she can enter the warehouse to warn Ethan. If she fails, she will be captured and locked inside a police car and Ethan, unaware of the police stationed outside, will be shot when he comes out. If just Ethan or Norman shows up, she will be chased by the killer and possibly be saved by the other character that shows up. She will also be chased by the killer if she shows up alone, but she can still survive and defeat the killer. Points Where the Character can Die In Heavy Rain *''Sleepless Night (By being killed by The Robbers, although it was just a nightmare) This death is essential and cannot be avoided in any way. *''The Doc ''(By being drilled into by The Doc) *''The Doc ''(By having her throat cut with a hand-held band-saw) *''The Doc (By getting stabbed in the back by The Doc) *''The Doc (By getting knocked in the head by The Doc) *''Killer's Place ''(By being suffocated by smoke) *''Killer's Place ''(By being burnt alive) *''Killer's Place ''(By jumping out the window) *''Killer's Place (By explosion) *''The Old Warehouse'' (By being strangled by the Origami Killer) *''The Old Warehouse'' (By being shot) *''The Old Warehouse'' (By being thrown off a ladder) *''The Old Warehouse'' (By being stabbed by a metal pole) *''The Old Warehouse'' (By being hit and stabbed in the back by a metal pole) *''The Old Warehouse (By being choked and then thrown off the crane) In Heavy Rain: The Taxidermist *(By getting stabbed in the stomach by The Taxidermist) *(By getting stabbed in the neck by The Taxidermist) *(By getting stabbed in the head by a hook) Trivia *When Madison checks into the Cross Road motel in "First Encounter" the receptionist states that her age is 27. It's confirmed during the scene at the blue laggon with Norman Jayden discovering her prints on the crime scene with her biography indicating that she was born in 1984. However, if Madison dies at any time during the course of the game, the gravestone in the ending "Dead Heroine" states that she was born in 1981, making her 30 years old in 2011 (the year the game takes place). *There are three points during the game which display Madison with some degree of nudity -- a shower scene in her apartment, a stripping scene at the Blue Lagoon, and a potential sex scene with Ethan Mars. Only her breasts and buttocks are shown. *Madison Paige is modeled on Jacqui Ainsleyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jacqui_Ainsley, an English model, and voiced and the facial motion capture by Judi Beecher, an American actress. For the DLC episode "The Taxidermist," she is voiced by Barbara Scaff, who also voiced Carla Valenti and Tiffany Harper in Indigo Prophecy, David Cage's previous game. *In various points of the game, Madison Paige mentions she's a journalist ''and a photographer. Apparently she has never heard of the term "photojournalist." *In the development video it is shown that Madison was planned to be a blonde, with her hair tied back in a ponytail. *According to David Cage, one of the hardest animations was to make Madison look realistic when she is using the toilet. *The Taxidermist is the only episode of Heavy Rain Chronicles to be released; it has since been discontinued. Some of them were meant to explain how Madison got her insomnia. *Madison apparently works for The American Tribune. *In Fish Tank, Madison's fingerprint info says that she was born in Columbus, Ohio and her parents' names are Robert and Linda Paige. *One of her best sources and friends is Sam, an informant heard from multiple times in both the game and DLC, though he never appears on screen. *Out of the four main characters, Madison has the highest number of deaths. She can die in Sleepless Night (which is not real and occurs no matter what), The Doc, Killer's Place, The Old Warehouse and The Taxidermist. *Madison is the only main character not to die in any Epilogue she appears in. *Madison has crossed paths with Ethan Mars numerous time, Norman Jayden once and Scott Shelby once, although they can crossed paths in The Old Warehouse if Ethan doesn't make it. *Madison is playable in every chapter she appears in except Fish Tank. *She is the only main character to not appear in Chapter 1. *Madison fights the least of the four main characters, except for Ethan. She fights The Robbers, The Doc, Scott Shelby (optional) and Leland White. *It is revealed in several deleted scenes for the game that Madison was a reporter during the Iraq war. The horrors she experienced apparently caused her insomnia. *SPOILER When Ann Shepard reveals the identity of the Origami Killer to Madison (Scott Shelby), Madison reacts with shock, as if she knows Scott. Although she doesn't meet Scott in the game, it is very much possible that they had met sometime before the game is set, especially since Madison and Scott are both investigating the Origami Killer. Chapters Madison appears in: *Sleepless Night *First Encounter *The Nurse *Fugitive *The Doc (Can be killed) *Sexy Girl *Fish Tank (non-playable) *On the Loose *Ann Sheppard *Killer's Place (Can be killed) *The Old Warehouse (Can be killed) *Epilogue - Heroine *Epilogue - Square One *Epilogue - A New Life *Epilogue - Ethan's Grave *Epilogue - Tears In The Rain Video thumb|480px|left|Ethan and Madison: Love Story (incl. Sex Scene) Gallery gXRRJ-21a532c40a60e4eae8b508839bf35039.jpg|The American Tribune MadisonShower.jpg|Madison's Shower Scene 0013.jpg|Madison in the early preview of the old e3 demo The Taxidermist. 0014.jpg|Madison 0016.jpg|Madison's dance in the Blue Lagoon. 0032.jpg|Madison's DLC loading screen. 0044.jpg|Madison's finished loading screen. Paige, Madison Paige, Madison Paige, Madison Category:Playable Characters Category:Heavy Rain Chronicles